


Dreamless

by Connan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cigarettes, Depression, Fumer, Gen, Nostalgie, Pensées Dépressives, anxiété, drame, réflexion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connan/pseuds/Connan
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça où CUL se sent vide. Des passages à blanc, où se lever le matin devient terne, où se coucher le soir devient morne. Mais parce-qu’il lui suffisait de planter son regard dans celui étoilé de cette femme, qu’elle pensait que malgré tout, elle se devait bien de continuer à vivre…





	Dreamless

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une fanfic que j'avais écrite quand j'avais genre, quatorze ou quinze ans, et donc qui doit dater d'aux alentours de 2013.  
Je viens juste de l'avoir retrouvée récemment, et je n'avais pas le cœur à la jeter, donc...
> 
> Avertissement de Contenu: Pensées dépressives, je suppose.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage dans un tintement qui ressemblait au son d'une cloche éraillée.

CUL sortie de la petite surface d'un pas las, suivit d’un gros monsieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d’une femme aux jambes émincées, dont les talons aiguilles résonnaient sur le pavé comme une minuterie de vieille horloge. CUL laissa échapper un soupir, puis regarda sa montre par réflexe: il était presque sept heure du soir.

Tout en s'énumérant le contenu de son pauvre frigo pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle pourrait se faire réchauffer ce soir, CUL pénétra doucement dans le hall et poussa la porte de son lieu de travail. En sortant, elle sentie la brise du soir lui balayer le visage et ramener ses cheveux rouges en arrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration. N'étant pas sortie de toute la journée, cela faisait du bien de retrouver un peu d'air frais. Elle observa un instant l'horizon qui se dessinait devant elle, alors que le ciel était déjà noir. Ils étaient en hiver, alors il n'y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que le soleil se couche tôt.

« CUL ! Tu t'en vas ? » résonna une voix à ses oreilles, alors que l’interpellée reprit contact avec son environnement.

La rousse tourna la tête et aperçut son amie, Kokone.

Un sourire d'une douceur infinie était peint sur le visage de cette dernière, lui donnant des faux airs de nymphes. Les joues rougis par le vent, elle était vêtue d'un épais manteau beige et d'une écharpe rose pâle, tandis que sa tête était enfoncée dans ses épaules, à cause du froid qui la faisait grelotter. Ses mains emmitouflées dans ses manches tenaient une tasse ébouillantée — de café, de chocolat ou de thé, CUL ne savait pas trop.

Ce fut après quelques secondes passées à détailler les beaux yeux noisette de Kokone — tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissaient transparents — que CUL se décida finalement à bouger pour la rejoindre, les sourcils fronçaient d'interrogation.

« T'es toujours là ? Comment ça se fait ? l'aborda-t-elle.

— Heures sup', dit doucement Kokone d'un ton faussement enjoué. Mais je ne devrais pas tarder. Yohio viendra pour me raccompagner, et je pense que l'on ira manger quelque part…

— Je vois. »

Kokone amena sa tasse à ses lèvres, avivant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait aux narines de CUL. C'était un chocolat.

« Tu ne veux pas rester un peu et dîner avec nous ? » proposa-t-elle gentiment une fois sa gorgée finit, lui offrant un autre sourire.

CUL le lui rendit, mais déclina:

« Je suis fatiguée, je préfère rentrer. »

Comme elle vit que le visage de Kokone allait se faner comme une fleur en automne face à sa phrase, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter, d'un ton plus fringuant:

« Une autre fois ! »

Et la jeune femme hocha la tête, tout de même un peu déçue. CUL lui souhaita bon courage en prévision du temps qui lui restait à passer au bureau avant que son petit-ami n'arrive, puis elles se saluèrent respectivement, et CUL commença à écraser la neige qui tapissait les rues de Yokohama de ses semelles.

La ville était plutôt silencieuse en cette soirée. Non, en fait elle l'était en générale, cette saison. L'hiver forçait plutôt les gens à rester chez eux, anesthésiant les quartiers de leur agitation habituelle. Et, à dire vrais, CUL les comprenait: elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimait l'hiver, depuis toute petite. Le froid, la neige, le ciel gris — tout ça la déprimait un peu. Dans les rues, quelque passants habillés d'écharpes, de bonnets et de gants se pressés sur les trottoirs, tandis que des voitures — tantôt grises, noires ou blanches, pour la plupart — faisaient fondre les flocons qui s'étaient étalés sur le goudron sous la puissance de leurs roues.

Après quelques minutes de marches, CUL emprunta un tournant de rue qui la menait vers le métro. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à présent, cela faisait bien plus de trois ans qu'elle le reproduisait au millimètre près. Une fois arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle s'adossa à un mur, frictionna ses bras, puis sortie une cigarette qu'elle alluma grâce à un nouveau briquet noir qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Le précédent, de couleur blanche décoré de fleurs violettes que lui avait offert sa mère, avait rendu l'âme. CUL n'était pas une grosse fumeuse, mais il lui arrivait, de temps à autre, de s'en griller une, histoire d'évacuer quelques stresses que lui fournissait son travail de gratte-papier. Le regard biaisé, elle tourna un peu la tête, et là, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'elle prenait le temps de se poser quelques secondes à l'entrée du métro, elle la vit.

Cette femme.

CUL jugeait qu'elle devait avoir aux environs de son âge, c'est-à-dire pas encore tout à fait la trentaine — quoique peut-être un peu plus jeune. Cette femme, elle avait d'immense cheveux lisse, qui lui enserrait tout le corps jusqu'aux bas des fesses, d'une étrange couleur caramel plus ou moins foncées selon certaines mèches, témoignant de probable ancienne teintures capillaires — surtout au niveau de sa frange, où CUL pouvait clairement discerner des restes de couleurs rouge, bleue et jaune décolorées.

Elle était assise au pied d'un mur, seule, sous la neige, le regard mélancolique et posé au sol. Un bonnet très laid fait de laine mal dégrossie pointait le haut de son crâne, aplatissant sa frange droite sur ses yeux qui en paraissaient plus sombre. Elle était habillée d'un gros manteau bleu en toile qui était déchiré et abîmé, lui-même enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture, et, comme elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même, cela la faisait ressembler de loin à une grosse boule de tissu peu élégante.

Son visage était fin et anguleux, sa peau pâle et irritée, à cause du vent qui se faisait glaciale, et ses yeux, marrons, remplis d'étoiles, brillaient de souvenirs dont CUL ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. De temps en temps, son regard s'allumait, ses traits, normalement taris et durs, se détendaient, et elle relevait un peu la tête; dévisageant les gens qui s'activaient autour d'elle et qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui donner une once d'attention. Puis, comme déçue, ses cils retombaient sur ses yeux, et elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses genoux. CUL ne se rappelait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Longtemps, en tout cas. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus vraiment pourquoi cette jeune femme avait attiré son attention. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, ne lui avait jamais parlé, pas même approchée, et elle se contentait de l'épiais un jour sur deux le temps d’une cigarette.

Elle s'était surprise à lui inventer des histoires, lui construire un passé. Elle se l'imaginait, cette femme sans nom, comme étant une ancienne idol; une étoile déchue, tombée des cieux et des projecteurs, dont la chute avait été aussi rapide que l’ascension. Elle se la voyait danser, chanter à pleine voix, vêtue d’une robe rose à paillettes sous un publique déchaîné et euphorique, avec toute l’assurance et l'énergie qu'elle pouvait déployer. Elle lui dessinait une enfance tragique, digne d'une protagoniste de roman policier, avec des parents assassinés, une adolescence périlleuse dans le but de se chercher soi-même, triompher des obstacles pour finalement réaliser son rêve, avant de voir tous ses espoirs se briser comme du verre face au terrible travail du show-biz et à la corruption de leur société.

CUL lui avait même donné un surnom.

Galaco.

Parce-que cela se moulait avec galaxy.

Parce-que cette femme avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Des étoiles qui décrivait des années de vie passées dont CUL ignorait tout.

Parce-que ces étoiles brillaient encore.

Et que cela la rendait magnifique.

* * *

CUL se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Elle releva le bout de son stylo bille qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses dents, devant son nez, puis détailla les traits de sa voisine de bureau, la jolie Aria. Cette dernière avait les sourcils fronçaient, ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, tandis qu'elle avait l'air d’avoir affaire à un remplissage de paperasse plutôt coriace. Du remplissage de paperasse. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient à longueur de journées, ici, dans ces bureaux pleins à craquer de sonneries de téléphones perdues et de gens qui marchaient à vive allure à travers les couloirs.

CUL se demandait de temps en temps, lorsque son esprit s'égayait, ce qu'elle fichait ici. Où était donc passé ses rêves d'enfants, ses fougues et ses passions d'adolescente ? À seize ans, elle avait dans l'optique de devenir une rock star, chanteuse interplanétaire, artiste renommée qui ferait la tournée des presses à scandales !

Ah. La belle affaire. Qu'est-ce que sa elle du passé rirait bien si elle la voyait là, assise à un bureau pour remplir des tableaux de pourcentage dont elle connaissait à peine la signification.

Ce fut la petite Yukari qui la tira de ses pensées, lorsqu’elle apporta un thé à IA — car c’était le surnom d'Aria, au bureau — alors que celle-ci semblait exploser face à son problème qu'elle n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à résoudre. Elle prit tout de même la peine de relever la tête et de décocher un sourire à la jeune secrétaire aux cheveux violets lorsqu'elle prit sa tasse, tandis que cette dernière le lui renvoya, avec un « bonne chance » que CUL pu facilement deviner sur ses lèvres.

CUL l'aimait bien, cette nana. Elle était mignonne comme tout, et incroyablement gentille. Trop gentille, à son goût. Et ce n'était jamais bon d'être trop gentil; pas dans ce monde-ci, en tout cas.

Elle secoua la tête, puis décida de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

* * *

Le regard de Galaco était porté sur un homme qui parlait à une femme, aujourd’hui, sur le porche du métro.

CUL trouvait la femme amusante; une jolie blonde, avec une immense cascade de cheveux bouclés. L'homme aussi avait les cheveux blonds, mais lisse, et CUL les soupçonnaient d'être frères et sœurs, ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Ils semblaient se disputer. Elle vit plusieurs fois la femme faire de grand gestes en gémissant le prénom de l'autre dans un patois coréen; quelque chose comme « Lwi », ou « Lui », tandis que ce dernier la fixait d'un sang-froid implacable.

CUL avait une jeune sœur, aussi. Une petite Miki à sale caractère.

Elles avaient quatre ans de différence, et CUL ne la voyait plus beaucoup, car elle était partie à l'étranger: quelque part vers le sud de l'Allemagne, en Bade-Wurtemberg. Elles se téléphonaient de temps en temps, arrivait à se voir quand Miki retournait au Japon, le temps de quelques vacances ou jours de congés. Sa cadette lui racontait alors toutes ses péripéties germaniques, car Miki était une aventurière: elle ne tenait jamais bien longtemps en place. CUL se rappelait des milles et unes escapades qu'elles avaient faites enfant, et aussi des milles et unes crises cardiaques qu'elles avaient causées à leurs pauvres parents lors de leurs échappées.

Miki racontait toujours ses histoires en faisant des gestes immenses et des grimaces, comme pour mieux s'immerger dans le récit, et des fois, elle produisait même des petits bruits, semblable à des cris de souris dont elle seule avait le secret. Puis, vers la fin, elle se mélangeait toujours un peu les pinceaux et parlait aléatoirement de sujets divers: elle citait un à un ses amis occidentaux, parlait de son loyer d'appartement qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à payer à temps, des Européens, de la cuisine allemande, de ses quelques amoureux qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Et une fois qu'elle jugeait le tout finit, elle plantait son regard orange dans celui de CUL, lui adressait un petit sourire, avant de lui demander en inclinant la tête: « Et toi ? »

Et cette question, CUL ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Parce-qu'après tout ça, elle se sentait tellement stupide de raconter à sa petite sœur ses jours qui se ressemblaient tous au sein de Yokohama: ses semaines interminables de taillages de crayons, de cafés froids, d'écrans d'ordinateur qui lui arrachaient les yeux, de passages dans les métros qui fourmillaient de gens.

Alors, elle se contentait de sourire et de répondre que « tout allait pour le mieux ».

Une réponse bien fade en comparaison à tous les récits si enjolivés et démonstratifs de Miki, mais CUL ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait raconter sa vie avec autant d'entrain que le faisait Miki.

Car CUL n’était pas devenue une rock star renommée, comme elle l’aurait voulu adolescente. Elle était une bureaucrate. Et une bureaucrate, ça ne faisait que taper des touches de claviers et cliqueter des souris d'ordinateurs. Enrober ce tout de jolis mots n'y changerait rien au fait que sa réalité était bien terne. L'expliquer à Miki, qui avait des yeux si pétillants, remplis de rêves et d'aventures non plus, car elle n’en comprendrait pas un fichtre mot.

Bien qu'elle en eut affirmé le contraire à tout le monde: à sa mère, à son père, à Miki, à Kokone et son petit-ami, et même à la jolie Aria et à la mignonne petite Yukari, CUL ne se voilait pas la face: elle savait bien qu’elle n'était pas _heureuse._

Elle n'était pas heureuse, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Du coup, ce soir aussi, lorsqu'en rentrant elle aperçut un email de sa sœur qui était en ce moment en plein centre de la capitale germanique, et que, après une suite de photos haut en couleurs des campagnes allemandes, Miki avait fini par un « Et toi, comment vas-tu ? », et bien CUL s'était contenté de répondre « Bien », comme toutes les fois dernières, et comme elle le ferait toutes les fois à venir.

* * *

« Dis, CUL, que penses-tu du gars du deuxième étage ? » lui avait un jour demandé l'étrange Zunko, une dame au regard affriolant.

Son épaisse frange verdâtre lui tombait sur les yeux tandis qu'elle se balançait sur sa chaise. CUL n'avait jamais réussi à cerner cette nana. Elle se comporter comme une pré-pubère, semblait toujours à côté de la plaque, reluquait chaque mâle qui avait le malheur de passer dans le coin, et s'habillait et se coiffait de manière tellement... tellement exubérante que CUL se demandait comment elle faisait pour maintenir son job ici.

La rouquine plissa ses yeux en la regardant, et elle remarqua que Zunko tenait un gobelet en plastique d'une substance dont elle ne voulait même pas savoir le nom et qu'elle tapotait avec rigueur, comme si elle suivait le rythme d'une musique imaginaire. CUL soupira.

« Quel gars du deuxième étage ? »

Zunko fit la moue.

« Tu sais: anglais avec des cheveux blonds. Un Dapple-quelque-chose. »

Oh.

« Oliver Dappleback ?

— Ouais... Ouais, c'ui-là.

— Hum... »

CUL réfléchit une seconde, puis continua:

« J'n'en pense rien. »

Zunko gonfla ses joues. Elle laissa retomber sa chaise dans un grand « toc » pondérant, puis s'accouda à son bureau, avant de poser joues rondes sur ses paumes, d'un air boudeur.

« T'n'es pas drôle, t'sais ça ? »

Elle frappa ses pommettes.

« _J'n'en pense rien_, dit-elle en imitant le ton de CUL d'une voix mâchée. Sérieux, j'n'veux même pas imaginer à quoi r'ssemble ta vie amoureuse ! »

Tant mieux, parce-que CUL ne tenait pas à partager. Déjà parce-qu'elle ne portait pas particulièrement Zunko dans son cœur, et ensuite parce-qu'il n'y avait rien à partager. Sa vie amoureuse était au point le plus mort depuis quelques temps, maintenant.

Oh, ce n'avait pourtant pas été peine d'essayer. Seulement il semblerait que CUL ait hérité du même symptôme que sa sœur concernant les relations: cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Et elle était loin d'être aussi persistante que cette dernière.

Cela était de même pour ses amis, d'ailleurs. Une fois devenue adulte, elle avait coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qu'elle s'était fait durant sa scolarité, avait déménagée ici, et fin de l'histoire. La seule personne avec qui elle avait vraiment une affinité outre sa famille était Kokone, qu'elle avait rencontrée à une supérette une nuit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle travaillait au même endroit. Elle ne cherchait pas à faire de nouvelles connaissances, parce-que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Oh bien sûr, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait sans doute devenir proche avec IA et Yukari, et même avec Zunko et cet anglais du deuxième étage. Mais elle ne cherchait pas.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait la sensation que laisser entrer quelqu’un de plus dans sa vie ne ferait que la rendre encore plus ennuyante.

Oh, oui, cela changerait... les premiers mois, peut-être. Puis, elle se connaissait, elle s'en lasserait vite.

Comme elle s'était vite lassée de ce boulot. Comme elle s'était vite lassée de sa famille.

Comme elle s'était vite lassée de sa vie.

* * *

CUL tourna sa tête, laissant ses cheveux roux inhabituellement lâchés s'emmêler autour de sa nuque.

Il était neuf heures et quart. C'était dimanche. Elle ne travaillait pas. Et elle était allongée dans son lit, en t-shirt et en culotte, le regard vide et les bras étendu en étoile sur ses draps blancs. Dehors, il pleuvait doucement, et sans doute, alors, que la neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs fondrait un peu. Sans doute, car elle ne s’était pas encore levée de la journée pour le confirmer.

Miki avait quittée Berlin pour se diriger vers Düsseldorf. Kokone avait passée la nuit chez les parents de Yohio. C'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait, lui avait-elle dit, et elle était un peu nerveuse. CUL savait aussi que ses parents à elle étaient partis dans le nord du pays, aujourd'hui; quelques part proche de la campagne de Sapporo. Elle l'avait retenu car ses parents ne sortaient pas beaucoup. Elle se demandait des fois comment deux personnes aussi cloîtré chez eux et fermés au monde extérieur avait pu donner naissance à quelqu'un comme Miki, qui, à vingt-deux ans à peine, avait déjà visitée sept pays différents, connue une cinquantaine de villes diverses, et une centaine de bourgs paumés aux quatre coins du monde.

Elle se demandait où sa sœur trouvait l'argent pour tous ces voyages. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment de ça, lorsqu'elles se voyaient. Mais à dire vrai elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète à ce sujet. Miki était le genre de personne qui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, peu importe les situations tarabiscotées dans lesquelles elle pouvait se retrouver.

Avec cette idée en tête, CUL se leva.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait rien à faire, aujourd'hui.

Peut-être irait-elle se promener un peu.

* * *

Finalement, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée d'aller se promener.

Il pleuvait bien, ce matin. Un peu. Mais maintenant que cela faisait environ une heure que CUL traînait sur les trottoirs, ce n'était plus un peu qu'il pleuvait, mais beaucoup. Tellement que CUL avait l'impression de se prendre une avalanche sous son parapluie noir — car oui, au moins avait-elle eut la lucidité d'esprit de prendre un parapluie avant de sortir. Cherchant un endroit où s'abriter, elle courra à travers les rues sans faire attention où elle allait, avant de finalement se caler contre un mur sous un balcon d'appartement.

Elle soupira, releva la tête et resta un moment sans bouger, reprenant son souffle. Là, elle analysa les lieux, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils lui étaient familiers. Elle reconnaissait la rue, les bâtiments, l'embouchure de métro... et puis Galaco.

Comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir spécifiquement ici sans s'en rendre compte ? Le hasard était une chose bien étrange.

Elle resta un petit moment en la dévisageant. La pauvre jeune femme tremblait de froid, encore plus emmitouflée et repliée sur elle-même que d'habitude, tellement que CUL ne pouvait plus voir son visage, caché par son manteau de toile esquinté. Elle claquait des dents, grelottait, des fois se frictionnait les mains et les bras, tandis que les passants (le peu de passants, à dire vrai) courraient presque sur les trottoirs, cherchant à éviter la pluie, de toute logique.

Et lorsque CUL la vit lentement rentrer sa tête dans ses bras qui encerclaient ses genoux, lorsqu'elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser avec tellement de douleur, ses jambes pliées se balancer comme pour chercher à produire un peu de chaleur, et bien, pour la première fois, CUL se sentie mal en la regardant.

Elle se sentie mal parce-que, peut-être pour la première fois, elle prit véritablement conscience de la condition de cette personne.

Même si il était vrai qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que si elle restait ici presque tous les jours, recluse à même le sol, bravant le froid et la neige, ce n'était pas par plaisir.

C'était qu'elle n’avait pas le choix. C'était parce-qu’elle n’avait plus d’autres endroits où aller, où dormir, où manger. Parce-qu'elle était seule.

Parce-qu'à part CUL, personne ne semblait se préoccuper de son existence. Elle n'existait pas.

Et ces pensées firent mal à CUL.

Elles firent mal, parce-que le fait que l'on ignore Galaco était naturel.

Parce-que CUL se rappelait qu'enfant, lorsque ses parents la traînait en ville, elle avait toujours plus ou moins déjà vu ces gens qui passaient leurs nuits dehors, malgré les éléments, et qu’à chaque fois qu’elle s’y attardait un peu, sa mère la tirait par la manche pour lui rappelait qu’ils devaient y aller, qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps.

Qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de donner ne serait-ce qu’un regard au pauvre être tapis par terre, qui pourtant, aux yeux de petite CUL, semblait vraiment semblable à elle, à ses parents, à sa sœur, à ses amis.

Parce-que c'était peut-être trop douloureux, ou surtout trop effrayant, de voir un être aussi semblable qu'eux dans un tel état de solitude, de pauvreté. Que c'était mieux de ne pas s'y attarder, de ne pas regarder, de continuer de marcher avec vanité comme si ces gens ne comptaient pas, qu’on ne les connaissaient pas.

Comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Et que, au moins, en fermant les yeux, on ne se sentait pas concerné, pas coupable.

On ne se sentait pas mal.

Et que du coup, cela était devenu naturel.

Mais cela ne devrait pas l’être. Ça ne devrait jamais l’être.

Soudain, la rage et le dégoût s’éprit de CUL. Une envie de justice, de rédemption aussi, peut-être, découla dans son esprit remplis de brouillard, et elle eut envie de crier, de s’arracher les cheveux, de frapper les passants et de casser les murs.

Elle eut envie traverser la rue en courant, de tirer Galaco par la main, de la sortir de cette ruelle, de la ramener à son appartement, de la réchauffer, de lui parler, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l’emmener en dehors de Yokohama, du Japon, de l’Asie; en Allemagne, avec Miki, de monter une révolution, de remettre ce monde en place, afin que tout ce qui était naturel ne le soit plus, et que tout ce qui devrait l'être le devienne.

Mais elle ne fit rien.

Non, à la place elle resta planter là, à regarder Galaco, à avoir mal.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque la pluie prit fin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.


End file.
